


I’ll be there (Falling apart)

by Zipitnitwit



Series: I love and You break (watching us falling apart) [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Parent Camila Noceda, Human AU, Night Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipitnitwit/pseuds/Zipitnitwit
Summary: Amity had a fight with her parents and calls Luz to pick her up.«“You can’t imagine what’s like to be someone your not…” Her voice wavered with new tears rolling down her cheeks. “You don’t know how hard it is to be unshakeable, unbreakable, unwavering. You can’t imagine how hard it is to be ‘perfect’.”“You’re right *sigh* Thank God I don’t. Still, I’m here to listen, to try and understand. I’m here to help. So, it’s ok, Amity. And even if it’s not, it’s ok not to be ok.”»Beta characters, Human AU
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: I love and You break (watching us falling apart) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	I’ll be there (Falling apart)

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my side works.
> 
> If it's your first time reading one of my fics then, Hi! I'm Mary, hope you're doing fine. I'm Portuguese so if you see any spelling mistakes warn me right away, please. Thank you.
> 
> So the other night while I was trying to fall asleep, I played this scenario in my head, Amity needing help and Luz being the one she calls. As I love hurt/comfort, I wrote my first true romantic fic, well kinda.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy! Tell me your thoughts and favorite lumity fics in the comments.
> 
> (WARNING! USE OF CUSSING!)
> 
> \- Mary, an INFJ
> 
> _**P.S. WOW! Never thought this would get so much attention. Thank you, I appreciate your support very much ******  
> 😌  
>  _Since we're almost hitting 100 Kudos, I guess I'll do a part two. What do you think? I already have a few ideas...😏 ____

Luz already knew what to expect when Amity called her. It wasn’t the first time it had happened. In fact, she was starting to get used to it by now. Amity would get in a fight with her parents, they’d hit her, kick her out sometimes, and she’d call Luz to pick her up.

Thing is Luz would always pick her up, whether it was day, evening, or even at night. She’d always be there for her. But why? Even after all their fights, after their stupid arguments and giving each other a bleeding nose, Luz would still pick her up, when it was 7 pm in the evening or 3 am at night. Luz wanted to be there for her, and she wanted her to know that _she was there and would always be. Wherever. Whenever._

And Luz did so, she picked up her phone, answered the call, and prepared her keys to go. This call wasn’t different from the others. Amity with a shaky-dusky voice would ask her to come pick her up, she wouldn’t say please or ask if she could, just ‘ _Noceda, come pick me up_ ’ and wait for Luz to answer with her usual ‘ _kay_ ’.

She’s unlocking her mother’s car, it wasn’t the first time she took it and even her mother was starting to get used to seeing Amity in their house, so of course she wouldn’t complain. She drove to the Blight manor, listening to Arctic Monkeys on the radio, knowing the pathway by heart. Luz thought, how did she get to this? Amity hated her guts, and, in the beginning, the feeling was mutual, they’d fight almost every day, Luz still had scars to prove it. So how did this happen? How did they stop fighting every day? When did the curses and bickering stop, or at least reduce themselves to once in a blue moon? When did Luz start caring about her? And what was this dam feeling she felt around her?!

That last question drove Luz insane every time she’d let herself think about it. So she tried not to think about it at all. As much as it was hard not to think about it when the feeling was right there, especially around Amity. But she’d just shrug it off. And right now, Luz knew better than that, she’d couldn’t think about it when Amity would call her with that voice and when she got to the mansion’s entrance, the look on Amity’s face. Dry tears making themselves notice in her pearly white skin, an injured cheek, and a bleeding nose, not to mention the bruises on her arms and sometimes on her legs. An unreadable look on her face as she approached the car.

“Hey” Luz said unlocking the door for Amity to enter.

“…” Amity got in and sat on the passenger’s seat, not even glancing at Luz. “Can I spend the night at your house?” She said looking in the direction of the mansion through the car's window.

* _Sigh_ * “Sure. Wanna talk?” Luz asked.

“Not now Noceda…” Amity simply answered, her eyes not meeting Luz’s, not even for a second.

Luz stayed silent and started the car, the radio this time playing Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood. How ironic, no? They stayed silent on the way home, Amity spacing out while looking out of the window. It pained Luz to see her like that, but honestly, knowing her it would be better to give her space, experience taught Luz that much about Amity. She was private. Well, she was many more things: uptight, poise, cold, strong, stubborn, and convinced; she always thought she was above everyone else. But, deep down, like _really_ deep, she wasn’t a bad person: she was smart, assertive, pretty, emotionally unstable ( _her parents’ fault, I guess_ ), and fragile; as strong as she was, Luz could see through that. Do I dare say, Luz could read her almost like a book, and she read many. In fact, Luz knew she was very insecure, despite all that self-confidence and ‘I’m better than everyone’ attitude. She knew that all of that facade was her parents’ fault, all the pressure they’d put on her, and all the high standards. ‘ _Fuckin bastards…_ ’ Luz thought.

They arrived at Luz’s entryway. For a moment Luz thought Amity had dozed off when she parked and Amity didn’t even move an inch, but as Luz checked on her, she noticed she was still awake. Unlocking her door Luz said: “We’re here.” And she started walking out of the car.

That was until Amity grabbed her jacket's sleeve, hard enough to draw her attention but weak enough for her to just shoo the hand away. She decided against it, only stopping and looking at Amity who had her head low. “Thanks…” She mumbled.

Luz did not expect that, she’d seen her worse than that and yet she never thanked her for picking her up or taking care of her. This time being the exception. ‘ _Guess there’s a first time for everything_ ’.

“Don’t sweat it, Blight. Let’s get inside, it’s cold, it’s late and my mom will notice if I’m not in bed at 5 sharp.” Luz said, trying to sound normal but calming at the same time. Amity didn’t need a cocky jerk making her feel worse than what she might be feeling right now.

They got out of the car, Luz locking it, and walked to the house’s entrance. Unlocking the door, Luz saw the so-familiar living room, with a worn-out couch and a tea table in front of it, television on the wall across from it. She left the car keys and house keys on the kitchen countertop. She didn’t even need to tell Amity to go upstairs as the ladder made a beeline to the bathroom upstairs.

Luz sighed and walked up to her room, also upstairs. As she knew Amity would take her time, she took off her clothes and put on her pajamas, a white tank top, and grey sports shorts. She also picked some clean clothes for Amity to wear, an old aqua Azura t-shirt and purple pajama pants. She couldn’t stay in those dirty, _blood-stained_ clothes the whole night, well not if Luz could do something about it. Amity would probably sleep on the couch so she should also pick a clean blanket.

She walked to the bathroom’s door, where silent sobs, muffled by the sink’s water running, could be heard. She knocked on the door softly.

“Hey, Blight. Got ya some clean clothes.” She said with a gentle tone.

Shuffling could be heard from inside the bathroom before the door was open. Amity came to the door to take the clothes, and Gosh, she looked horrible. Luz had seen her in horrible states, bleeding, bruised, and crying too, but this? **_Holy shit!_** Luz could’ve mistaken her for a walking dead. Her eyes were puffy because of the crying, the blood on her t-shirt, the dark bruises on her arms and, Luz hadn’t really noticed before but, she had a black eye.

Now Luz, had this happened a few months back, would be angry of course, that’s not how you treat your daughter, but that’s that. Now? _She was pissed._ This had been happening way too frequently for Luz’s taste. Next time she sees them, she’ll give them a _wake-up call_ , **_permanently_**. She tried her best to contain her anger inside, Amity didn’t need that right now.

Amity picked the clothes, never looking Luz in the eyes, and locked the bathroom door again. As for Luz, she decided she’d pick up a warm blanket for her. She knew what that feeling in her gut was, as much as it was weird for her. She knew why she was so angry, and why listening to Amity crying in her bathroom at 4 am made her feel like shit. _She was in Love with her._ She didn’t know how it happened, but it did so now she needs to deal with it.

For now, what Amity needed wasn’t a confession, but a friend. Someone to support her, to hold her tight and tell her it’d be ok. Thing is, those things only happen in **romances**. _In real life_ , Luz wasn’t brave enough to tell her how she felt, cause she was scared that their little frenemies relationship would end. _In real life_ , Amity didn’t need nor wanted a lover, she needed a true friend who would take care of her, despite everything, she deserved it. _In real life_ , Amity was abused by her parents, making her their puppet, making Amity the mess that she is now. In real life, Amity was a try-hard, an unhappy girl trying to act tough, a facade. **_In real life_ , those romances don’t happen.**

As she was crossing the corridor, Luz heard the bathroom’s door click, picking her attention to a now changed Amity, as always, an unreadable expression on her face. She had her dirty clothes neatly folded in her hands.

“Give me them.” Luz said picking up the clothes and turning around to the stairs. She put the other girls’ clothes on the washing machine, they should be good by tomorrow.

Going back upstairs, Luz found Amity sitting in her desk’s chair, holding her pillow for dear life. Luz approached her, cautious not to scare her, sitting on the floor in front of her. “Hey.” She said.

“Hey…” Amity answered, her voice muffled on her pillow.

“So… Where do you wanna sleep?” Luz asked although she knew that Amity was gonna say the couch, like always.

“C-“ She hesitated, holding the pillow tighter. Her parents really broke her this time. ‘ _I’ll fucking murder them._ ’ Luz thought.

“Don’t worry Blight, you’re free to choose. I’ve got better things to do than to judge you, like * _yawn_ * sleeping. It’s really late.” Luz said coolly, trying to comfort her with her words somehow.

“I- Why are you helping me?” Amity asked suddenly.

“Hum? Why wouldn’t I? I’ve helped you before-“

“No, not specifically now.” She paused. “Why do you help me? Why are you trying to be nice to me? Have I ever done anything for you to help me?” Amity asked tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“ _Wha…_ ” That was the wrong answer.

“Ugh, I just don’t get it! We’re always fighting, we’re not even _friends_! So why are you helping me?” Amity was now crying; she was clearly frustrated.

“…If you didn’t want my help, why would call **me** out of all people?” Luz decided, after pondering on what to say.

Amity was taken aback, her eyes grew a little wide, but she just chose to snuggle her head in the pillow.

Luz hated to see her that way, but she also knew she wouldn’t talk about her problems, so she got up from the floor, picked up the blanket, and smoothly draped it over Amity’s shoulders. She then sat on her bed beside the chair and wondered, what would a true friend do in a moment like this?

“Ya know Blight, the first time you asked me for help I was quite shocked, I thought you had hit your head somewhere.” She gave a nervous giggle. “But all in all, you still called to ask for help. No. You asked ME for help, so of course I couldn’t just ignore it.” Luz laid her head back. “If you were asking **me** of all people for help, that meant you really needed someone, anyone to help you, so of course I’d help you, time and time again because after all,” She turned her head to look at Amity, who was staring at her, pillow still covering her face. “We may not be friends, but you still asked **me** for help.”

After a few seconds of silence, Amity buried her head in the pillow again, breaking their gaze.

Anxiousness was taking the best of Luz as the other girl didn’t answer. Did she say something wrong? Why wasn’t Amity saying anything? Was she angry at her?

“ _ ~~Can I sleep with you tonight?~~..._” A muffled voice came from the pillow.

“ _Eh?_ ” Luz couldn’t believe what she just heard, maybe it was the lack of sleep-

“Don’t make me say it again, Noceda!” Amity said embarrassed from behind the pillow, gripping it tightly. “ _Can I sleep with you or not?..._ ” She said in a sweet, fragile voice, like a shy 5-year-old going to school for the first time.

“…Sure, I guess. If that’s what you want, then it’s ok by me.” Luz was blushing by now. Imagine your crush asking to sleep with you, _well not it that way pervert!_ She wished the circumstances were different but still…

Luz opened space in her bed for Amity to lie down, and she did so, loosening her grip on the pillow and laying it under her head. Luz picked another pillow she was going to bring downstairs and laid her head on it. Lying in bed their noses were practically touching making both blush and look away.

“I guess it’s not a big bed, heh-“ Luz suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around her, and when she looked back at Amity, the latter was hugging her tight like she was her hopes and dreams, holding on to them with all her might.

Luz could feel her whole face heating up as she felt Amity’s body against hers, in a comfortable way. That was until the breathing in the crook of her neck became unsteady and the body that held her close started shivering and shaking, soft whimpers against her chest could be heard too.

Hesitant, Luz wrapped her arms around the girl and held her close, tracing circles on her back. They stayed there for a few moments until Amity was finally able to speak coherently again.

“* _sob_ * Th-thank you, * _sob_ * Luz. For e-everything. * _sob_ *” She said, voice husky and barely audible, holding Luz a little tighter as she said: “You can’t imagine what’s like to be someone your not…” Her voice wavered with new tears rolling down her cheeks. “You don’t know how hard it is to be unshakeable, unbreakable, unwavering. You can’t imagine how hard it is to be ‘ ** _perfect_** ’.”

“You’re right * _sigh_ * Thank God I don’t. Still, I’m here to listen, to try and understand. _I’m here to help_. So, it’s ok, Amity. And even if it’s not, **it’s ok not to be ok**.” Luz held her a little tighter. “Call me whenever you need me. I’ll try- No. **_I’ll be there_**. You have my word on it.” Luz said firmly but sweetly, whipping a tear with her thumb.

“I’ll- I’ll keep that in mind.” She said, burying her head in the crook of Luz’s neck. “Good night, Luz.” Amity said softly against her chest.

“Night Amity.” Luz answered just as softly. She snuggled in the other girl’s wild mane and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep. And just like that, they slept together holding each other tight. Amity may not need a lover, but she does need **LOVE** , and if she called her up, that means it has to be her the one who gives it.

_That night she dreamt about witches and demon realms, and also a green-haired witch._

* * *

The sun lurked through the window’s blinds, making Luz’s eyes squint. Even with her eyelids closed, she felt like the sun was burning holes in her eyes. Opening them, she could see her good-old room with a blurred effect. When getting adjusted to the light, she took notice of the wild green hair under her chin. There Amity slept peacefully, steady breaths but a tight grip on Luz’s shirt.

Luz looked lovingly at the view. Better enjoy while it last, in a few minutes might be over.

As if on cue, Amity opened her eyes slowly, loosening her grip on Luz’s shirt.

Tho she was a little embarrassed, many factors helped on that, she manages to say: “Mornin’” without making a fool of herself.

Amity looked at her lazily, trying to get rid of the sleep in her eyes. “Good morning, Noceda. * _yawn_ * What time is it?”

“It’s 11h30.” Luz said simply. “We really should get up. What do you wanna eat?” Luz said while Amity gave her space to get up.

“I don’t know, I’m not hungry.” She said, she looked more awake and calmer than yesterday.

“Blight, you gotta eat or your health will get fucked up.” Luz said turning to look at Amity from her bedroom’s door. “Plus, you’re not getting out of this house without eating.” Her voice was strict but calm.

“Ugh, fine. Make me a toast.” Amity said getting up from the bed.

“Two toasts.” Luz left no space for answers, listening an ‘ugh…’ in return.

She went downstairs and checked the other girl’s clothes. They were clean and apparently dry, her mother’s work she assumed. Looking to the counter she saw a handwritten note from her mom.

_«Buenos Dias Cariño! How are you? Did you sleep well? I saw that Amity spent the night here. Did they hit her again? That poor girl. I also know you took my car without asking, Luz. Don’t worry, I’m not angry. Just ask next time, ok cariño? I’ve noticed her clothes on the washing machine, so I put them in the dryer. You’re welcome. Well, I just wanted to wish you a nice day! And take good care of the girl, she’s had it rough. Te quiero mucho! »_

Luz smiled at the cute note before starting the toaster. She could hear water running upstairs, probably Amity taking care of herself.

A few minutes passed before Amity came down to eat breakfast.

“Wanna go to a Starbucks after breakfast? I could really use some coffee.” Luz asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Sure, I could use some too.” Amity said simply.

They kept eating in silence.

After breakfast, it was Luz’s turn to take care of herself. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Dressed up in her signature clothes, a long green bomber jacket, black skinny jeans, her striped t-shirt, red beanie, and white converse. She also gave Amity something warmer to wear as the weather wasn’t the best to wear a skirt and a crop top t-shirt. She gave her some dark blue jeans, a plain grey t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, her trainers were the same as yesterday, a pair of pink all-stars.

Luz picked her house keys and they got out of the house.

The walk to the Starbucks wasn’t long, as the closest Starbucks was two streets down. When they got there Luz opened the door to both of them and let Amity in first. They ordered a dark roast for Amity and an expresso shot for Luz and sat on a couch close to the window.

“So, did you sleep well?” Luz tried to break the ice.

“Yes, I did. Thanks again for…” She looked at her feet, apparently embarrassed. “You know…” She said in a low voice and, _wait. Was she blushing?_

“Don’t sweat it, really. Are you feeling better? You do look calmer now.” Luz asked simply, avoiding the elephant in the room.

“Yes, I’m fine now.” She looked at Luz, a sheepish expression on her face that Luz thought she’d never see. “I’m sorry for calling you so late yesterday. I just… Fuck, I didn’t who else to call and, despite our fights, I trust you Noceda. You’re a nice person.” Amity said and, dude, Luz was shocked, to say the least. That new facet of Amity was something else, and among that something else, it was dangerous for Luz, as her face grew warmer with every second she looked at her.

Looking away Luz said. “Please don’t apologize, ok? I helped you cause I wanted to. And I’ve already told you, you can call me whenever you need, middle of the night, early in the morning, _I’ll be there_.” Luz said with a serious expression, now looking her dead in the eyes. Amity looked surprised but grateful for the kind words, her eyes shining like two pieces of polished amber. She just nodded in return.

Luz, now self-aware, blushed a little at what she had just said, it was true but still embarrassing. She composed herself before continuing with their usual snickering. “So, you _do_ like me, huh Blight?” She said with a grin on her face.

“Oh, Fuck you.” Amity said half-heartedly, as Luz could see a little smile tugging at her lips.

“What? You just said that you trust me and I’m a nice person. What made you think that?” Despite the playfulness in her tone, she was legitimately curious about that.

“Oh get over yourself. What did you expect me to say after you came pick me up at 3 am and let me crash at your house? You know there aren’t many people who’d do that, right?” Amity said nudging Luz’s shoulder. “You’re a good person and yes I do trust you, I mean, you literally drove me to your house no questions asked, and you didn’t leave me in some dirty corner. Even when we fought, you’d help me get up and bandage me. If that’s not being nice, then I don’t know what it is.” Amity said with a light blush but trying to shrug it off with a playful tone.

“Eh. Guess I’m nice then.” She shrugged, sipping her coffee. “Speaking of nice, I’m going to beat the crap out of your parents.” Luz said with a serious tone.

Amity sighted “Don’t do that.”

“Why not? Those assholes need a wake-up call, and you know I’m strong enough to wipe that fucking grin they always have off their faces. Do you know if they have ever thought about doing plastic surgery? I'll make sure to ruin their multimillionaire's faces.” Luz said glaring at her drink.

“I appreciate it, but I wouldn’t hear the end of it if you did that, plus they could pay for the surgery so that's a no-go.” Amity said with a tired expression.

“Who told you would hear them again? You should tell them to save money for their funeral, ya know. Might be close.” Luz said with a little smug.

“Oh my Gosh, Noceda. Couldn’t you be more insufferable?” Amity said with a little annoyed smile, now turning smug. “Plus, I didn’t know you worried about me. Since when?” There it was her signature confident shit-eating grin.

“So you can say that I’m nice and you trust me and can’t worry about the girl who called me at 3 am asking, no, _ordering_ me to pick her up? That’s a little unfair, don’t you think Blight?” She said with a grin of her own.

“Well, I guess so.” She finished her coffee. “I should better get going. I still have to talk to my siblings for them to let me in.” She got up.

“Yeah, I better get going too. I promised Willow I’d help her out with some business.” Luz got up as she finished her drink. “But I still have some time, if you want me to walk you home or help you get in.” Luz said as they walked out of the coffee shop.

“Nah, it’s ok. I’ll be fine.” Amity turned to leave.

“You promise?” Luz said in a barely audible voice, surprising Amity with the genuine worry in her voice. When she turned to face Luz, the ladder had her hands in her jacket’s pockets, and a worried expression as she stared at the floor. “I wasn’t joking when I said you could call me, you know?” She spared Amity a glance.

“…Yes, I promise I’ll be ok. And if I’m not, I’ll let you know.” Amity came closer to Luz, placing her hand in the other’s cheek. Luz was blushing like a fool by now, Amity was so close, and her face was getting closer and closer, and…

“I’ve always hated the beanie.” Amity whispered in her ear, and with a gracious movement, her beanie was off her head and on the other girl’s hand. Luz was shocked as Amity turned around with a swift motion and started walking. “Bye Noceda. See you soon.” She said with a smug and a little laugh.

Luz sighted, of course that Amity wasn’t going to kiss her. Still, she smiled on her way home at the memories replaying in her mind like a movie. Memories of night cuddles and coffee shop conversations, and…

“ _Shit…_ ” Luz said as she took notice of the neatly folded clothes on the countertop. Guess she had at least two reasons to see her again. Well three, Amity still had her spare clothes.

* * *

Amity entered her room, taking in the scent of lavender from her washed clothes and perfume. She let herself fall on her bed, face-first on her pillow. It had been hell trying to contact her siblings. Bunch of lazy procrastinators. In the end, they picked up and opened the mansion's gate for her, finally.

She turned around, now facing the ceiling and looked at the old red beanie in her hand. She smiled as newly made, sweet memories played in her mind. Of course, she fought with her parents, and they hit her and kicked her out. She would never forget these things and sometimes when she thought about them, she'd only want to make herself disappear. Luz's support was something she very much needed. She knew why she would always call her. She needed to hear her, to see her. She needed to feel safe and loved, and despite their fights, Luz made her feel important, in a way. She didn't care about her money or status, she'd fight her because of her cold, stubborn and bad demeanor. Amity hated it, being a fraud. But exactly because Luz didn't care about those things, Amity felt free to say whatever was on her mind, to do whatever she wanted to, without being judged or feared. And exactly because of that, she longed to be with Luz, to be herself. And of course, she fell for her, as the idiot she is.

But still, Amity was happy. Happy she called her, happy she came to pick her up, happy she got to sleep in her arms and have her worry and support. And of course, they would see each other again soon, Amity still had her beanie and spare clothes...

“ _Oh shit…_ ” She left her clothes in Luz’s house. Guess she had another reason to visit her soon.

A certain phrase filled her head and heart.

‘ _I’ll be there._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! If you have any critiques and/or want to share your opinions and ideas, just comment on this fic and I'll answer once I check them! Or even dm me on twitter (@fulltimeartist).
> 
> If you're interested in my writing, check out my other works:
> 
> Fallen Down - https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264607/chapters/71863554
> 
> Home Memories (The one's that hurt and the one's that heal) - https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540928
> 
> RESET - https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332338


End file.
